


Re:Zootopia

by Seraph_Years



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years
Summary: In a universe parallel to our own, a strong wind passes over the ripple of time, changing our beloved city as we know it...A wellspring of bountiful increases in strength and skill await our prized mammals as the new cycle of time retells the famous Nighthowler case with adept faithfulness.(AU where every main character is substantially more powerful than in canon.)
Comments: 2





	1. Bunnyburrow and Savannah Central I/Sahara Square

EV01-A – A Difference in the Flow of Time (2001/??/??)

Let’s start off right, shall we?

The play. We all know it so well. The stunned expressions of the audience mammals (and one prideful fox), the students’ admittedly charming attempts to act… and the exaggerated presentation of a particularly enthusiastic young bunny, Judy Hopps by name. Eager to introduce the big, but quiet town of Bunnyburrow to the even bigger, bustling city of Zootopia, she...

The details concerning that play have been carefully obscured by the passages of time for the preservation of the sanities of those who wish to enter the experience with a pure mind.

EV01-B – Gideon Grey – Of Turning Tides

“Judy, you ever wonder how your mom and me got to be so darn happy?”

“Nope!”

“Well, we gave up on our dreams and we settled, right Bon?”

“Oh yes, that’s right, Stu. We settled hard.”

A timeless conversation between parents and daughter play out in the middle of a somewhat spacious festival filled with mostly anthropomorphic lagomorphs, them included. Those four sentences only begin a significant change in the flow of events caused by an unknown factor, a ripple in time, you could call it. It’s not known where it originates, but it came over Zootopia as well. Affecting both worlds at once, it isn’t long before Judy can feel its effects as well…

Expectantly, the fox from earlier turns a corner and goes to confront the sheep that acted in that play, Sharla by name. Where he goes, Judy also goes, feeling that something was up in his actions and attitude.

“Gimme your tickets right now, or I’m gonna kick your meek little sheep butt!”

“Ow! Cut it out, Gideon!”

“Baa-baa. What’re ya gonna do, cry?

Gideon swipes Sharla’s fair tickets, which was almost prophesied.

“Hey!”

A wind of bravery comes over our supposed “hero” as she marches towards the aggressor.

“You heard her. Cut it out.”

“Nice costume, loser. What crazy world are you living in where you think a bunny could be a cop?”

“Kindly return my friends’ tickets.”

“Come and get ‘em.... But watch out, ‘cause I’m a fox-- and like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat

prey. And that killer instinct’s still in our Dunnahh.”

“Uh, I’m pretty much sure it’s pronounced D-N-A.”

“Don’t tell me what I know, Travis.”

“You don’t scare me, Gideon.”

Gideon shoves Judy to the ground hard enough to (initially) put a layer of fear over her, but this time, something’s up. The aformentioned ripple of time passes over Bunnyburrow, everyone none the wiser. But Judy feels it. Somewhere down the line, the sequence of events that normally transpire change to reflect the new circumstances introduced in this world. Namely, Judy obtains a new boost in power that she attempts to hide once she realizes what’s happening to her.

“You scared now?”

“ _Not one bit.”_  
Judy pretends to twitch her nose to catch them off guard.

“Lookit her nose twitch. She is scared!”

“Cry little baby bunny. Cry, cry –”

The passage of time changes! The sky turns a darker shade of blue than before! Everyone watches in amazement as Judy powerfully kicks her assailant hard enough to numb his nose a bit. Then, with a stylish twist, she executes another slam that sends him flying a few feet into the outfield.

The other kids can’t believe what they just saw.

Judy stands there unfazed, her too in disbelief that she could even perform this.

Travis is scared out of his mind.

“How did you--”

“I couldn’t tell you even if my life was on the line. It’s definitely something out of my control, but I know it’s a thing that will let you know not to mess with me again.”

The two troublemakers – upon one of them recovering from that eventful attack – move out of the area while the kids congratulate a somewhat shaken-up Judy on her act of bravery. The tickets are returned, and Bunnyburrow remains at peace for another fifteen years.

**15 Years Later**

SV-01

_The magic wormhole that pierces the flow of time sees these existing events…_

_The bunny grows up and joins the police academy..._

_Confronting failure time and time again..._

_Train harder, train harder..._

_Now_ that's _using your brain..._

_Passing the test with a knockout kick..._

_Inauguration ceremony..._

_Precinct One, he said..._

_Saying goodbye to the old home..._

_Train ride set to a catchy song..._

_Overview of the four biomes..._

_Arrival to the sacred destination..._

_The giant bustling plaza, Savannah Central..._

_Gazelle's timely introduction..._

_Finding an apartment room to stay in..._

_"Don't lose your key."..._

_The neighbors are quite loud..._

_Another day passes..._

_That uniform fits perfectly..._

_Rushing out the door..._

_...before dragging the bias object with her..._

_First day of work..._

_Meet the comic relief character!..._

_The bullpen is rowdy..._

_...When the police chief is not around..._

_"Everyone gets the good positions except_ me _?!"..._

_Being a parking enforcer is not so bad after all..._

_Stylish flips and turns..._

_200 before noon..._

_The second character on the cover nearly gets run over..._

_"A fox? This is quite suspicious..."_

_An ice-cream trick!..._

_Speciesm strikes again..._

_A little pleading and a threat does the trick..._

_An introduction to one Nicholas Piberius Wilde..._

_The next day..._

_Another day at work..._

_He appears again with his partner!_

_A weird trick with heat and cold..._

_Conversion into small frozen treats abuses thermodynamics..._

_"Pawspsicles! Get your pawpsicles!"_

_Lemmings rush out the door and interrupt the line..._

_For $2 each, they take one..._

They eat so fast...

_Convert those sticks into another trick with the construction company down the block..._

_Count the money, split up, an oath to return with a big threat from Mr. Tiny..._

_"[...] You_ liar! _"_

_"It's called a hustle [...]"_

_A big talking to from both sides..._

_"Be careful or it won't just be your dreams getting crushed!"_

_He tells her why he does what he does..._

_Her spirits are injured..._

_The radio seems to agree with her coming back home..._

_...But the neighbors don't._

_Back to work._

EV02 – Duke Weaselton - Of Careful Elusion (2016/03/01)

A rather depressing streak in the meter maid business has left our adult lagomorph feeling down. The thievery she makes no initial attempt to notice gets called upon by the local pig citizen, and that’s when she feels that she’s up to that daunting task. Running to her right and throwing off her outfit, she barely manages to slide under a thrown tree on her way to catch her target. It appears that even he has the increased power offered by the changing tides of time! Weaselton is suddenly no slouch in escape artistry, and he has the strength to prove it now. Halfway through Savannah Central, the two evade passing citizens, leap over vehicles, and slide under a police car on their way to Little Rodentia. Judy this time jumps high over the gate, seeking to take the erratic path with her approach while still being careful around the minuscule populace. Weaselton, as usual, uses two cars as skates. When Judy attempts to approach him, he kicks the cars at her, forcing her to evade. This time, they take alternate paths getting to each other. While Judy still has to reset the (lack of) foundation on buildings half her size, she no longer bothers to look for him on the railroad track. Instead, she immediately takes a detour that leads her right behind the last pipe he attempts to dodge. She spins her body enough times to throw him high above the air, and with it she seemingly defies gravity with a powerful leap. Weaselton is caught and the bag is preserved.

But her mission is not over.

While keeping him on a tight grip, Judy cautiously steps through the (mostly intact) buildings and avoids the road altogether, finally making it to the gate that she once again jumps over. But she forgot something.

Protocol One: Link to Judy Hopps.  
Protocol Two: Acquire donut, fit Weaselton through it, and kick it hard enough for it to bypass the ZPD’s steps and run right through the front door.

SV02

_"I popped the weasel!"  
_

_"HOPPS!" says a loud voice that the entire lobby can hear._

_Listing all the things she did..._

_"Your job is putting tickets on parked cars! [...] Life isn’t some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true. So let it go!"_

_A very tired cheetah cop comes in after a very concerned otter does, requesting a break._

_Someone is missing and she's desperate for help!_

_Judy signs on._

_...and she's fired...._

_...and Bellwether comes back in and rehires her for the case._

_"You have 48 hours."_

_The case file is suspiciously empty..._

_A certain orange-furred lead..._

_Interrogation time!_

_....Wait, does he pay taxes with that kind of income?_

_"It's called a hustle, sweetheart."_

_"You're a cop now, Nick!" (Was he telling the future?)_

_"I don't know where he is. But I know where he went."_

_Because what better place to look for a missing otter than a ~~nudist~~ naturalist resort? (The technical term for it is naturist, but whatever, Disney)_

_Guess what? Judy is TERRIFIED of nudity!_

_Driver's license: Obtained, Next place to go: identified._

_Let's go to the DMV!_

_"Wait. They're all.... SLOTHS?!"_

_THREE SOLID MINUTES of waiting for sloths to do their jobs._

_"Hey Flash, wanna hear a joke?"_

_"What do you call a three-humped camel?" (Pregnant.)_

_After what feels more like three days, the identity of the missing mustelid is discovered._

_He was in Tundratown last..._

_The door is locked. End of journey?_

_"First off, you throw like a bunny."_

_"You don't need a warrant if you have probable cause." (Biology strikes again even though Judy is not a snowshoe)_

_Enter the limo._

_Searching for valuable assets..._

_"Fancy cups, polar bear fur, rat pack music... I know who's car this is, we gotta go."_

_Too late. Two identical polar bears appear before the door._

_"And speaking of no see, how about you forget you saw me, right? Huh? For old time's sake?"_

_A few seconds later, the duo are in the back seat, very much without much movement._

_All this over a rug?_

_Mr. Big did not expect to see his old rival again._

_"And here you are with this... what are you, a performer?"_

_The C word is prohibited here, yet Judy calls herself a cop anyway._

_Almost died to hypothermia! Big's daughter appears on the table!_

_"[...] NO icing people on my wedding!"_

_After recognizing her savior from earlier, Big starts trusting the two, Judy moreso than Nick._

_"No. [Emmit] attacked."_

_Savage otter? They are predators, after all._

_His driver lives in the Rainforest District..._


	2. Rainforest District

EV03 – Renato Manchas – Of Devilish Insanity (2016/03/02)

Through the swampy Rainforest District, the police detective and her unlikely ally approach the door of a likely insider possibly connected to an ongoing conspiracy. He opens the door after a few knocks, promising to be back with info once they request it. Upon retreating to his house, however, an unknown force strikes him on the side, causing him to go into convulsions for a few seconds. Judy checks up on her would-be ally, only to find that he has seemingly gone ~~feral~~ savage! She and her partner turn back and run toward the bridge. Unbelievably, Manchas’ bolstered strength allows his pounce to take Judy and Nick to even greater heights than before!

“ _The ripple’s got him too… Is everyone in Zootopia this strong now?”_ Judy thought. Meanwhile, Nick has never seen such a powerful phenomenon before.

The bridge collapses, taking the two to lower ground. They run along the branch, ducking inside a log. Manchas, however, kicks the log over, dumping the two just before the sky trams. The wood shards don’t harm them, but they nearly get crushed by the weight of a ~120 pound savage black jaguar. Judy is in front of him, Nick is behind him. Judy attempts to use a sedative on him, but he bats it away with one paw. Nick gets an idea.

“Over here!” he says to Judy. She jumps over there, Manchas attempting to catch her in the air and failing. As soon as he gets a chance, Nick grabs Manchas and spin throws him behind him, causing him to disappear behind the leaves and run away.

“ _Huh. Never took him for a wrestler. If he can be that strong and I can be that strong, imagine what anyone in this mammal metropolis could be capable of…!”_

SV03

_Chief Bogo responds to the radio signal..._

_The mission has seemingly failed..._

_A careful reminder from Nick about the nature of the quest..._

_"10 left."_

_Boarding the sky tram..._

_Recalling a miserable event..._

EV04 – Junior Ranger Scouts Pack 914 – Of Prejudice and Disfellowship (1993/??/??)

“ _At last. Let me tell you how the world changed before my eyes. I was around [Judy’s] age [in 2001]… I wanted to join the best scouting group I could ever fathom… But something changed.”_

A juvenile fox cheerfully runs down the steps into the room where four mammals of various shapes and sizes meet him with seemingly cheerful expressions.

Premonition.

“Ready to start the initiation?”

Eerie premonition.

“Pretty much born ready!”

Snap. The lights turn off.

“Now, raise your right paw, and deliver the oath.”

“I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and...trustworthy.”

You know the rest. However, the initial shove doesn’t make him flinch… In fact, Nick snaps his fingers, causing the lights to turn back on. He jumps over the woodchuck and powerfully slams him on the ground, having grabbed his arms prior. He then speeds back around and palm strikes the zebra so hard that his body is firmly embedded into the wall. The hippo isn’t safe, either; a drill kick from Nick knocks him clean out, while the wildebeest, clearly too panicked by his unexpected skill in battle, retreats the scene. A shaken-up, enraged fox kit exits the station apparently unwilling to go back.

_"Judy, that "power" that you notice in the air... it affects us when it matters most. In life-or-death situations, it acts as the perfect pick-me-up for overcoming even the most dangerous trials. Don't you ever take it for granted, no matter how improbable its appearance may seem..."_

SV04

_A moment of comfort..._

_Nick devises a plan..._

_Enter the mayor's office..._

_Bellwether's having a hard time..._

_The two leads enter the scene and request access to cameras..._

_As it turns out, a pack of wolves captured the target..._

_They went to a mental asylum?!_


	3. Cliffside Asylum and Savannah Central II

EV05 – Atop the Cliff of Insanity (2016/03/03)

The two make it to what is possibly the darkest location they’ve ever seen in their lives: The Cliffside Asylum. With a huge running waterfall next to it coupled with the glimmering moon, it all makes for a glum atmosphere.

In front of them stand two guards, both of whom are wolves. Nick’s plan is a little different here; he gets Judy to howl as usual, but she only serves to distract the five guards directly in front of the facility. “My plan will take advantage of our new abilities,” he whispered.

Ever so compliant, Judy carefully steps behind the bench area, with a nearby pair of guards none the wiser. She daredevilishly flips off of a rail and elusively slips next to another one. None of the five guards can see her… until she starts howling.

On the other side, Nick is aggressively wrestling a wolf twice his size, swinging him around by his legs to take out the other one trying to attack him. He then throws the one he swung around, trying to restrain himself to keep the stealth attempt alive. Thankfully, none of the wolves in the back are any the wiser because Judy knows what’s happening here and there, her extended howling keeping them busy.

“ _Worked without a hitch,_ ” Judy thought. She did get startled when the thrown wolf body landed next to her though. She quickly lifts his head up and performs the 5 second knockout chokehold, laying him down once more afterward.

“ _That was a close one.”_ she thought.

SV05

_Infiltrating the mental hospital…_

_Listening in on the conversation…_

_An unexpected ringtone…_

_A total lockdown…_

_A plan with a plastic bag…_

_Detour through the water closet…_

“ _We’ve gotta tell Bogo!”…_

_A magical discovery…_

_A critical arrest…._

_A genuine announcement…_

_A bad choice of words from Judy…_

_Utter betrayal…_

_A three month time skip…_

“ _No, you’re not fine. Your ears are droopy.”…_

_A surprise to be sure from the baker…_

_A chilling realization…_

_A drive to the city she loved the most…_

_Heartfelt reconciliation…_

_Reunion on a case…_

_Revisiting an old crook…_

EV06 – Duke Weaselton – A Return for the Worse

“[…] But I ain’t talking, rabbit. There’s nothing you can do to make me!”

Judy and Nick look at each other with faces that say “this isn’t going to go well”. Weaselton realizes what’s happening and tries to run. Nick turns a kitty-corner and takes him down effortlessly while Judy attempts to cuff him. His long weasel body gets the better of the two, however, and he manages to slip away. Judy’s (even more) powerful legs get her to the other side of him when she flips off the side of a building and pins him down in a way that prevents him from moving altogether. That’s when she is able to cuff him for good and take him exactly where she feels he needs to go.

SV-06

_An express trip to Tundratown…_

_A nice talking to from Mr. Big…_

_The daughter has a child!…._

_The details are spilled…_

“ _[…] Doug… He’s the opposite of friendly… He’s_ un _friendly.”_

_Back to Savannah Central…_

_Underground subway’s looking real suspicious…_

We’re here.


	4. Epilogue: Truth

EV07 – A Minor Coup D’etat

Our lovable pair board a train loaded with blue flowers. The lighting makes the flowers appear luminescent, but that’s just a trick of the eyes. Marching in is a ram bigger than both of them at once. They hide and observe his actions. He loads an air gun with a blue, spherical substance. He’s on the phone with an unnamed cohort, talking about taking down his next target. When he leaves the room, Judy devises a plan much to Nick’s frustration.

She throws him off the train, catching the other rams off-guard. It’s during this moment where Nick takes a chance and goes to the front of the locomotive. He flips all the switches and knocks on the pressure meter once, allowing it to take off. 

“ _If she can do that, I can do this. It’s not that difficult.”_ he thought to himself.

...Until one of the rams tries to get in from above.

“Keep the train moving!” says a rabbit voice from the next room over. She grabs the briefcase and heads to the engine room. While one of the rams from outside manages to enter the train,  the other ones are stranded outside.  The one that entered attempts to directly access the door, only for it to be closed in his face. It doesn’t prevent  him from just attempting to bust the door down, with the other one attempting to gain access through the window. Nick grabs his arm and prevents him from doing any harm to Judy. The movement that would send him flying to the door instead has him stay his ground. Something never thought possible then occurred to this ram. 

A solid paw to the face. This stuns him for long enough for the other one to run headlong into the door just as Nick opens it and knock him out of the train. Since a ram cannot reliably run from a moving train, he has to dive to the other side to avoid a direct collision. Judy then has an idea.

“Need some help?” she says as she kicks the last remaining ram out of the window entirely, triggering a lever that sets the train on the right path.

Nick’s understandable attempt at steering the train back on track results in the entire engine tilting over  and grinding on the rails, forcing the pair to jump out.  The engine explodes with the force of the gas containers inside, seemingly destroying the evidence. They manage to avoid one passing overhead, which also explodes.

“But as you may know, it’s not all gone yet.” Nick said, holding up the brief case ever so slowly. With excitement toward attaining their new goal, the duo march up the steps to their next destination; the Natural History Museum.

Inside, they hear a familiar voice.

“Judy!”

EV08 – Godmother of Bigotry

The duo turn around upon hearing that voice and see their own mayor standing there with two ram cops. Nothing out of the unusual here… except she requests access to the briefcase. When the two simply run out of the area to return the evidence to their police chief, a nother ram cop blocks the entrance.

Judy being Judy, she attempts to run after him, but Nick pulls her aside and dashes out of the side door.

“Get them.”

It’s all smooth sailing up until an extended metal horn tears into Judy’s leg while she ran. Patching up the wound was no big deal to Nick, although a plan was necessary for their--

“Nick, who needs complex plans with our immense power?”

“...You know,  Carrots, I never really thought about that.  I’ll see what I can do.”

One of the rams manages to find them from behind the wall; Nick smacks him once to stun him, and again with a kick to impact the wall with his body.

“You’re right. Let’s head out of here.”

The duo attempts to run straight out of the alternate exit, but an incoming ram tries to sideline them.

_ The ripple in time partially numbs Judy’s leg! _

A strong jump combined with a chokehold takedown from behind nullifies that strategy, but the ram from earlier – the one that Nick subdued - catches up and knocks them both into the museum’s pit anyway.

SV-04

_ Speech from Bellwther about her real plans… _

“ _What are you going to do, kill me?”_

_ A surprise from a seemingly savage fox… _

_ It was a ruse all along! _

_ ...And the entire speech was recorded! _

_ Bellwether, arrested by the very squad she contacted… _

_ The story makes the news… _

_ A cure for that deadly drug has been found! _

_ Guess what? Nick’s a cop now! _

_ New mission in the bullpen: Take down a speeding car. _

_ The driver turns out to be an old friend… _

_ Remember the catchy song from the beginning of this journey? Gazelle sure does. _

_ A somber, yet inspiring melody of remembrance and adventure while the banner scrolls... _

Time asks a peculiar question: Who rules the city now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RE:ZOOTOPIA (2021)
> 
> A stylized re-telling of the events behind the 2016 Disney animated film "Zootopia". Events that have not changed are told through a quick, one-sentence recap, while those that have go into detail about the adaptations. 
> 
> Created by Seraph_Years for Zootopia (the movie)'s 5th anniversary.


End file.
